


Finding my way back to you

by MouseMinionDuckLover



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Other, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseMinionDuckLover/pseuds/MouseMinionDuckLover
Summary: Cassandra is going to a cat show in Canada and suggests Alonzo use the time apart to refresh his friendship with with Munkustrap. Alonzo is all for it, but his work's cut out for him keeping the silver tabby from reverting to his workaholic habits and the rest of the tribe from taking advantage of the same.
Relationships: Alonzo & Munkustrap (Cats), Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing, I didn't like Alonzo when I was a kid. His strange fur pattern was off setting to me but now as an adult, it's one of the reasons I like him. Go figure!  
> I decided in my stories he's Feral and thus, like Tramp in Disney's Lady and the Tramp, he has a lot of different First Name/Familiar Names all across town.   
> In my stories for Ferals, the more Familiar Names they have the more bragging rights, because it means they get around.  
> For Housed Jellicles, it's not so much how many name you have, as it is how well known your name is. Like Bustopher Jones has only the one name, but everyone in London knows it.  
> Macavity is the exception, having both multiple names and one very infamous one. But that's to be expected, he does make a point to break every law after all!

Alonzo sighed and nuzzled his mate's neck, sulking in a very kitten-like manner. Cassandra smiled and shook her head, lovingly stroking him between his ears "I'll only be gone seven days."

"Seven days, the lady says." He muttered, tilting his head up so that two sets of ice blue eyes met each other's gaze. "What shall I do with myself for an entire week without you love? I'll go mad from loneliness." he pouted dramatically.

Ignoring his theatrics, the Burmese Queen became thoughtful. Her mate knew better than to interrupt, so he busied himself with grooming her shoulder.

"You could reconnect with your other favorite Jellicle." came the verdict in an amused tone of voice.

Alonzo paused mid lick, looking silly with his tongue sticking out and his handsome features mard by a frown. He quickly schooled his face back into an intrigued expression and propt himself up on one elbow, looking up at Cassandra in a silent question.

"Don't tell me you can't imagine who I mean." she blinked in mild surprise and playfully batted him on the side of his head.

"Honestly Cass, I can't." he shrugged innocently.

"Are you even trying to puzzle it out?" she huffed, and when he sheepishly smiled at her, the elegant female sighed. "Alright, I'll give you some hints. It's a Tom."

"That narrows it down considerably!" The black and white Protector grinned.

"He's our age." She continued "And he could use some pointers when it comes to lightening up."

"Well that rules out Tugger and Plato." Alonzo smirked.

"Munkustrap." She rolled her eyes "As if you hadn't already guessed."

"Not that I object to the suggestion love, but I don't understand what you meant by 'reconnect'. Munkustrap and I spend the majority of our time working together." 

"That's exactly my point!" Cassandra raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her mate. For such an intelligent Tom he could be quite oblivious on certain subjects. "All you two ever get to do together is work. Don't you miss just talking with him? Or dancing for the sake of enjoying it instead of as another duty during celebrations? Can you remember the last time you shared a laugh? Or cuddled?"

Alonzo blinked at her, just as shocked as he would've been if she had slapped him, and a wave of sympathy flooded through the lovely Burmese. If she had to go as long as Alonzo and Munkustrap had gone, without quality time with her best friend Exotica, she truly believed she would have gone a bit mad by now.

Curled up on Cassandra's lap as she stroked his head and shoulders, Alonzo whispered "Everlasting Cat, I can hardly fathom it. How did I let us drift so far apart? Munkustrap and I used to be more like brothers than he and his actual siblings."

Cassandra smirked and thought 'Given their contrasting personalities, that wouldn't take much.' But she kept that to herself. Out loud she said "Life happened darling. You grew up. Becoming Protectors, taking mates, having kittens. But think of it this way and take heart," she purred "This is a golden opportunity for you to amend that."

"How love?" He sat up, their noses nearly touching and the mingled look of hope and concern on his handsome face tugged at her heart. 

Her normally aloof demeanor slackened slightly and she gave his nose a little lick. "Arrange for the other Protectors to handle things on their own for a while. They're old enough and Heavyside knows it won't hurt them any to give you two a break for once. Take Munkustrap away from the Junkyard and the two of you have a vacation, while the other Queens and I are at the cat show in Canada."

In the span of a heartbeat, Alonzo's expression went from elation to concern again. "I'm all for it Cass, and I highly doubt the other Protectors will object," his ears fell back as he came to the real dilemma "but how will we ever convince Munkustrap to agree to it? I love the fellow dearly but I'll be the first to admit, he's a workaholic." 

Cassandra smiled wickedly; and all of a sudden, without even hearing it yet, the black and white Tom knew his best friend hadn't a chance of escaping her plan.

"I'll sick Demeter on him. She worries whenever our humans take us away for extended periods of time. This will be just what you both need to strengthen your bond again. And perhaps Munkustrap will finally learn to take a nap like an ordinary cat!" She rolled her eyes.

Alonzo laughed and nuzzled her neck "I'll do my best, but don't expect miracles darling. I'm not Mr. Mistoffelees after all!"

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

"Absolutely not." Munkustrap shook his head and waved his arms in a slashing motion, as if to swat the very idea away from him.

"And why the Hell not?" Alonzo scowled, balling his paws into fists and placing them on his hips. He was braced for this reaction, had expected nothing less, and he had logical strong counter arguments already planned.

"The both of us away from the tribe for that long Alonzo? It's beyond ridiculous. Too much can go wrong. And shame on you for using Demeter and Jemima against me like you did." the handsome silver tabby growled "My mate is one thing, but you leave my kitten out of such schemes in the future."

"First off, it was Cassandra's strategy, not mine. Secondly," he smirked "I don't know whether to be proud or shocked that she'd stoop so low as to use Jemima's famous big beautiful eyes on you like that. Can't rightly blame my love for it," he shrugged "it's common knowledge your sweet daughter has you wrapped around her little paw."

Munkustrap's bright green eyes went wide with indignation, causing his best friend to snicker. Both Toms decided not to comment on the way the Jellicle second in command didn't try to deny it.

He did mutter, however, "You didn't have to tell her to tear up and say she was worried I'd work myself to death." 

Alonzo's jaw dropped open and he gapped like a fish. Once he found his voice again he whispered "Munk, neither Cass nor I told Jemima to do that."

Both Toms stared at each other in mild shock. Things really had gotten out of hand if even the kittens were starting to notice. An awkward silence settled and Munkustrap looked away, his ears falling flat against his scalp. 

After a moment or two, Alonzo closed the distance between them and bunted his head against his friend's shoulder. He entwined their tails and purred. "Why don't you trust us Munk?"

I do trust you." He protested almost automatically and returned his second-in-command's nuzzle. 

"Than prove it." The white and black patches Tom insisted. "Trust the other males to live up to the training we have them. Trust your mate, your daughter, and your friends to know what's best for you. And trust me." he sighed "You mean as much to me as Cassandra and our sons. Damn it, I don't want to watch you make yourself ill."

"I feel the same way old friend." Munkustrap's tone was very soft and Alonzo could hear the sincerity and guilt in it. This disagreement was over. Now to get the other Jellicle away from the Junkyard before something could ruin this progress.

"Come on." He smiled, taking the taller Tom by the paw and leading him away from the clearing.

"Where are we going? Who knows how to contact us in case of emergency? Are we really going to be gone an entire week?"

Munkustrap couldn't help the borage of questions suddenly spilling from his mouth. He shot his partner an apologetic look as Alonzo glared at him, but never released his paw or slowed their pace.

"I have it all planned out but no stringent schedule for it. All of the elders and our fellow Protectors have a basic idea of how to get word to me and I will decide what constitutes an emergency. No one is getting any where near you to tempt you with work, oh son of Deuteronomy." Alonzo drawled and pointedly tightened his grip on his friend's paw as they neared the gate at the front of the Junkyard. "And yes! The full week Munkustrap. Seven entire days, just you and I, where in I will teach you to be a proper cat again."

"How am I not a proper cat?" Munkustrap huffed as they looked both ways before darting across the dirt and gravel drive in front of the Junkyard's office building.

"You work harder than a Police Poticle! When's the last time you took a nap in the middle of the day? Or hunted for fun and not really cared if you actually caught anything?" Alonzo batted his shoulder as they slipped down an alley, taking a back route into the suburbs.

"I..." Munkustrap stopped for a heartbeat or two as he searched his memory for an answer. He frowned, shoke his head and caught up with his companion. "Damn." He growled under his breath but Alonzo still hear him.

"That's what I thought." He chirped with an air of victory.

"No need to be so smug about it." Munkustrap playfully tried to bite his ear but Alonzo ducked just in time. "Alright then, what's on your agenda? Besides naps and play hunting?"

Alonzo's blue eyes sparkled like a kitten who had seen it's first Christmas tree, and the mischievous grin that quickly spread across his handsome face was just as wicked "Thought you'd never ask!"

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

"The cinema?" Munkustrap cocked one ear sideways in confusion. He had watched movies with his human at home before but never in a theater. The air was thick with the mingling odors of salt, butter (or at least something pretending to be real butter), and sugary beverages. 

Whenever the front doors of the establishment automatically opened, as humans approached them, cold blasts of conditioned air interrupted the summer humidity on the sidewalk where they sat.

"Yes, they're doing a special on a certain American actor. He passed away recently so to celebrate his career they're running all his most famous films. We're going to see that one." Alonzo pointed to a poster of a blonde human male dressed like a Roman gladiator. The title said Spartacus.

Munkustrap gave him one of his famous long suffering glares he normally reserved for his brother Tugger and his antics. "Oh darn." He drawled in a sarcastic monotone "I forgot my wallet in my human's flat."

Alonzo rolled his eyes "Obviously we're going to watch from one of the balconies. This is a very old theater, used to be for operas. When they renovated it for films they left the boxes for novelty's sake. Come on."   
He nodded his head towards an alley "We can get in through the window in the manager's office. That room doesn't have air conditioning right now and she left the window open to compensate."

"How do you know that?" Munkustrap's tone was now suspicious as they scaled the fire escape up to the third floor.

"I, uh, may have bribed Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer to sneak in and break the AC a few weeks ago." He cringed and quickly dove into the window.

"Alonzo!" Munkustrap face palmed, sighed in exasperation and followed him in.

Letting the other Tom lead; both Jellicles quietly padded down the hall and stairs, jumping on the handle and swinging open the door to the theater's second floor, just like Gus had taught them when they were kittens playing in his old stage theater.

Munkustrap nearly bolted back the way they had come, when they ran into a portly security guard, but stopped himself when the man tipped his hat to Alonzo and knelt to pet him.

"Ello Domino! Here on another date are you? Who's this? Not that elegant lady I'm used to seeing you sneak around with." He turned to offer his large but gentle hand to Munkustrap. Munk assumed the 'elegant lady' he referred to must have been Cassandra. He sniffed the fellow's fingertips then allowed him to scratch behind his black ears. 

"A great deal friendlier than her, I'll give you that." He laughed then winked at Alonzo. "She's prettier too, if you don't mind my sayin'."

Munkustrap abruptly pulled away from the kind human in indignant shock. Imagine, mistaking him for a Queen!

Alonzo snorted a laugh that the nice (yet obviously nearsighted as far as Munkustrap's opinion was concerned) man mistook it for a sneeze and blessed him, then shuffled off on the rest of his rounds.

Once they were safely in the balcony Alonzo fell on his side laughing his tail off.

"Oh shut it." Munkustrap grumbled.

"You're gorgeous when you're angry." The other Tom wiggled his eyebrows in mock flirting and cracked himself up all over again. 

"Get a hold of yourself, giggle puss, the movie is starting." The silver tabby swatted at his friend's ear and jumped up onto one of the seats.

"Does this mean I'm not getting a good night kiss when I walk you home?" Alonzo continued to joke as he joined him and leaned until their shoulders touched.

"Never on the first date," Munk quibbed back "and especially since you didn't buy me popcorn."

Alonzo snorted again and bunted his head to Munkustrap's. "See? This is already working. We haven't teased each other like this in ages."

Munkustrap returned the purr as they watched the opening credits. "Domino eh?"

"Cause of my fur pattern." Alonzo's tone oozed contentment "I've got a lot of names all across London. You'll be learning them all if I have any say about it."

"I suppose we have a lot of catching up to do." Munkustrap sighed, then more optimistically he added "I look forward to it!"

And Alonzo couldn't have been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of operation vacation, Alonzo brings Munkustrap across London to his favorite places to eat, meeting his human friends and receiving new names along the way.  
> Unfortunately, the Hidden Paw's reach stretches all across London and secrets don't stay secret for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it is easily the longest chapter I've ever wrote for a fanfiction so far in my life lol.  
> I hope it was worth the wait, thank you.
> 
> This story, like all my other fictions so far, is set in the stage version reality, but I decided the flat number of where Munkustrap lives is thirty-two, because his tags in the 2019 movie read '32 Wincott St London 01'
> 
> Anyone you haven't see in any production of Cats belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber, I'm just playing with his toys without permission.

Alonzo arrived at Munkustrap's home not exactly bright and early, since the sun hadn't risen yet. He quickly made his way to the broken window in the back of the building his friend had told him about. Being mindful of the jagged glass still stuck in the frame, the Feral Tom found himself in the apartment building's laundry room. From there it was no trouble at all finding his way to flat number thirty-two on the third floor.

By now the sun was up and Munkustrap's pet, a young community college professor named Richard, could be heard bustling around in his kitchen through the thin walls. Alonzo sat up like he'd seen House Jellicles do, the way humans seemed to prefer, and began meowing loudly.

Shortly thereafter the sound of clattering dishware ceased and the door opened. Alonzo graced the hawkish featured youth with a slow blink, then pranced his way into the flat like he owned the place. 

The human scratched the back of his head as though puzzled, then shrugged and shut the door, calling out to Munkustrap "Mithril, you have a guest."

Munkustrap wasted no time charging out of the bedroom and greeted his tribe mate with a scent exchange. The two Toms stopped only when they realized Richard was watching them, hands hooked in the belt of his plaid bathrobe and a bemused expression on his face. "Does Goddess know about this?"

"Goddess?" Alonzo quirk an eyebrow.

"He means Demeter." Munkustrap chuckled "Now it's your turn to be mistaken for a Queen."

"Oh." Alonzo smirked "I can fix that assumption easily." and before his host could object, the patched Jellicle flicked his tail up and showed Richard just how much of a Tom he really was.

"Ah." The black haired man blinked in surprise and actually blushed. Munkustrap wasn't sure who he was more embarrassed for, his pet or himself. He hid his face behind a paw and sighed.

Richard shrugged again and gave his cat a scratch behind his ear "Well, whatever floats your boat sweetheart. At least I don't have to worry about you having kittens with this one." And with that he went back to the small kitchen to finish preparing his breakfast and lunch for work, leaving a flustered Munkustrap to deal with a highly amused Alonzo.

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?" His friend asked as they sat in his climbing condo.

"No, I remembered you said day two would be a tour of your favorite places to eat across London." The silver tabby's tail swishes lazily. He was actually looking forward to eating something that didn't come out of a can or put up a fight first.

"Good! How does Cockles for breakfast sound?" Alonzo chirped brightly, paws folded and tail curled happily just at the thought.

"Cockles?" Munkustrap tilted his head quizzically. He rarely got to eat so fancy (fancy for a cat anyway). "We're going to be a pair of junior Bustophers today I take it?"

"Righto my friend! I'm personally going to remind you that food isn't just for energy. You're supposed to enjoy eating it." He flexed his claws and purred. "So, would it be better to leave now or after he leaves?" Alonzo jerked his chin in Richard's direction.

"Now. My pet is a good sort, he'll let us out without trouble." The silver tabby trotted over to the front door with his guest right behind him. They began meowing in perfect harmony to summon the man.

Just as Munkustrap had predicted, Richard obediently opened the door, pausing only to pat both Jellicles goodbye. "Be careful out there. And you," he addressed Alonzo directly "Mithril is very special to me, please keep him safe." 

Alonzo normally didn't care for humans, at best he could take them or leave them, but Richard's eyes and tone of voice were kind and his fingers knew just where to scratch. He purred and head bunted the man's face to reassure him, then followed Munkustrap back to the broken window and freedom.

*** *** ***

It was a bit of a walk to the seafood restaurant, which only served to help build their appetites, and gave Alonzo time go explain a few things to Munkustrap.

"The man who serves me here is working his way through school. Going to be a psychologist, whatever that is. He calls me Rosharch, has something to do with ink blots and testing other humans." the patched Tom shrugged "Honestly it's my least favorite name simply because I don't understand his reasoning behind it. I apologize in advance, this will probably end up being your least favorite too."

"Wait," Munkustrap's eyes went wide with wonder "you mean I'm going to be given new names at each place we visit today?"

"Surprise!" Alonzo grinned brightly.

The silver tabby was momentarily overwhelmed. Next to being given a song, being given new names was the most precious and sacred gift a Jellicle could give one another, and Alonzo had arranged for his best friend to receive three today.

"Munk?" Alonzo frowned with concern and nuzzled his shoulder. "Are you alright? I haven't overstepped, have I?"

"Everlasting Cat, no Alonzo. I'm just," he groped for the words "I'm touched. I dare say, honored even, but," his ears fell flat and he looked sheepish "I haven't gotten you anything."

"Pfft!" his friend laughed "You're making time for me when you could have just as easily told me to piss off." he purred "Trust me when I tell you Munk, that is the greatest gift you could ever give me. Now," he suddenly grew serious "let's get that human out here and have a proper breakfast."

Munkustrap licked his lips, nodded and joined his partner in caterwauling for service. To his credit, it didn't take the fellow long to answer the summons. To avoid another mis-gendering incident, Munkustrap swallowed his modesty and made sure the youth saw which sex he was right off the bat.

Alonzo smirked "Only day two and I already have you acting more like a Feral than a Housed. I'm a better influence than I thought."

Munkustrap pinned back one ear and batted at his face as they wound their way between the human's legs while he tried to pet them.

"Alright my little friends," he coed "wait here, I'll be right back with a treat for you." He was a handsome lad, as humans went, slender with an expressive face and African ancestry.

He returned in short order with two bowls of shelled cockles and one of milk for them to share. He sat down on an overturned plastic crate, lit a cigarette and smiled as he watched the Jellicle duo tuck into their meal. "Now what to call you, you handsome devil." He murmured thoughtfully while admiring Munkustrap.

"Rory." A matronly ginger-haired woman called from within the kitchen.

"Out here Matilda. I'm just having a cigarette while I figure out a name for Roshach's friend." he called back over his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't, young man!" The head chef bustled herself into the alley as fast as her legs would carry her. "You're not going to inflict another godawful name on some poor innocent cat." She placed her hands on her hips and inadvertently made both Toms think of Jennyanydots.

"Well now," she smiled brightly, blue eyes twinkling "Aren't we a beauty. Tom or Queen?" This last part was directed at Rory.

"I beg your pardon?" He blinked at his boss as though she had suddenly started speaking a foreign language.

"Boy or girl, you educated goose." She laughed "Honestly love, how can you be so knowledgeable about so many topics and yet so oblivious on such every day sort of things?"

"Sorry Matilda," he laughed back "I'll be sure to pick up Animal Husbandry as a sub major next semester. And it's very much a boy, by the way." 

She nodded and without hesitation, looked Munkustrap right in the eye, "I'm going to call you Blake."

"Hang on," Rory held up his hands "you can't just pick one at random like that, this isn't a dog we're talking about." he huffed " Cats are special, their names require thought and care."

Munkustrap blinked at Alonzo, impressed. For once, a human who knew proper edict! This was turning out to be a delightfully unusual morning.

"I know that dearest." Matilda scoffed right back "I didn't just snatch the name Blake out of thin air willy nilly. He's a tiger, William Blake's most famous poem is 'The Tyger'."

Rory silently mouthed 'Oh!' And smiled his approval. With a final pat to each feline, the duo went back to work, with the rest of the staff, preparing the day's fair before they could fall too far behind schedule. As they did so, they both began singing the poem's musical version, leaving the two Tom's shocked at this unexpected turn of events.

"That very nearly counts as you having gifted me a song." Munkustrap's tone was pleasant disbelief at such good fortune. He was one of the few high ranking Jellicles who didn't have his own song and secretly that fact had always stung his feline pride.

Both of his parents and brothers had numbers of their own despite his mother having been an exile, his elder brother a criminal master mind and his younger sibling a professional pain-in-the-tail. It was embarrassing and frustrating.

"Melody seems a little forced." Alonzo sneered "You deserve better than something so second hand."

"Still!" The cheif Jellicle protector objected, he felt giddy like a Tween trying nip for the first time. "It's more than I've had up until now and it's not terrible."

Alonzo bopped him on his muzzle and chomped down on his ear. "We'll do better, I said!" he mumbled around a mouthful of ear.

"Leave off." Munkustrap laughed and the two of them fell to play fighting for a little while. They soon became a ball of black, white and silver emitting meows and innocent growls like a pair of kittens.

"Well ain't this cozy." Snapped an all too familiar accent. Immediately the two Jellicles separated and took battle stances, glaring up at a sable brown Tom perched on the pallet of plastic milk crates.

"What are you doing so far from Macavity's territory Chichester?" Alonzo growled. He was taking this interruption by the hench-cat personally. Things were going so well, damn it all, this could cause Munkustrap to call the whole thing off.

"I live here, Prince Charming." Came the sarcastic reply "So the question becomes, what the bloody Hell are you doing here?"

"Since when? I've been coming here to eat since I was a Tween, never ran into you before." Alonzo had positioned himself between Munkustrap and this long time enemy. If only he could end this unlucky encounter to his friend's satisfaction, perhaps the vacation could still be salvaged.

"I'm coming down, don't jump me, you high strung fops." Chichester announced and in two graceful bounds, he was standing a respectable distance from them with his paws held up in as an unthreatening a manner as he could manage.

"If this truly is your home, we will leave without giving you any trouble." Munkustrap said as he stepped forward.

Alonzo quietly sighed to himself. The silver tabby was using his 'work voice', all authority and strength, gone was the carefree Tom he had been mere moments before. Alonzo felt control of the situation slipping through his paws and he wanted to scratch something to vent his frustration. Chichester's face was looking awful tempting as a potential target.

"Yeah, pretty boy, this here alley's my home." The hench-cat glared. "News flash, your big brother is brilliant, rumor has it you share that trait with him." the glare became a smirk "Macavity's also a romantic and ain't shy about hitting on any cat that catches his fancy, got that in common with your other brother." he chuckled "Tugger the Bugger we call em."

He shrugged off Munkustrap's offended expression and Alonzo's comment of "I'll have to remember that one." and continued, 

"But I digress. Oi! Lila darlin', come out and bring the kits. Got someone I want you to meet." This last part was shouted over his shoulder and a calico Queen, small but plump in the way Jellicles found attractive, appeared escorting two tiny kittens who could have been mistaken for miniature versions of their parents.

Chichester put down his paws and walked over to his mate, nuzzling her face to alleviate her trepidation. He patted his son and daughter on their heads and turned back to the two Jellicle Protectors. "My Mrs. and our litter. Nipper, Tucker, say hello."

"Ello." The twins echoed. Nipper waved her little paw shyly and smiled when Alonzo waved back. Tucker hid his face in his mother's hip.

"You keep them here, in secret from my brother." Munkustrap caught on immediately and Chichester nodded, placing a protective arm around his mate's shoulders.

"Lila's a beauty, Nipper's going to be just as lovely when she's grown." The hench-cat spoke with such warmth on the subject of his family, that Alonzo had to remind himself of all their past fights to remain objective and alert. He listened intently as the dark complected Tom continued,

"And Tucker's going to be a big fellah, just look at his paws. Boss would recruit him in a heartbeat." He looked Munkustrap straight in the eye "As one family Tom to another, allegiances aside, I want better for em." 

"We understand." Munkustrap agreed. He knew Alonzo wouldn't object, Jellicles were above using innocent Queens and kittens as leverage. "Macavity will not be hearing about them from us." He extended his paw in the traditional gesture of trust and honor. Chichester did not hesitate to touch paws with him.

Alonzo and Munkustrap cautiously exited the alley and the little family went back into their den. Once they were back on the sidewalk, and on their way to the next place on Alonzo's itinerary, Munkustrap gave a small relieved chuckle.

"A new name, sort of got myself a song, and my brother's favorite hench-cat now owes us a favor." his smile was radiant "I can't wait to see what we're having for lunch."

"I'll tell the humans to hold the drama." Alonzo laughed.

*** *** ***

The next place was actually a pub and was up and running by the time they arrived around eleven. 

"This one is family owned. Several generations, all coming and going. You'll never see the exact same group twice in a row." He smiled "Kind of reminds me of our tribe in that way. Their kits are well behaved, they don't pull tails or shout but," he hesitated as he choose his words carefully "There's one who's grown now, she's sweet and harmless but just a tad... peculiar."

Munkustrap's eyebrows raised and he cocked one ear back quizzically, "Most humans are, to varying degrees." he chuckled.

"This one a photographer. Visiting home on a break from some art school. And she loves cats. We're her favorite subject." he paused in his walking and looked his friend up and down in a cheeky manner. "She's going to adore you. Mind you, never get to close to her. She tried scooping me up more than once. Though you do have a collar on, so I suppose you're safe from getting carted off to Everlasting knows where."

The silver tabby good naturedly ignored the complaints on his looks. Half the time his humble nature kept him oblivious to the admiration of others, and the other half, when he couldn't disregard it, embarrassed him. His features he got from his mother, his personality from his father. He decided to advert the subject a little.

"I have a spare collar you can have. It could come in handy in keeping the humans from getting ideas about abducting you." He brushed up against the other Tom as they continued down the street "Heavyside knows, I worry whenever you go off on your own into this city."

"When do you not worry Munk?" He gave him a quick tail-hug "But thanks. I think I'll take you up on that. I don't want to give up my freedom by actually talking a human pet, but on the other paw I have a mate and sons I don't want to be separated from." He smirked "And it'll be fun, pulling one over on the humans."

"Even if we're the only ones who know about it." Munkustrap snorted.

The pub had a small, private courtyard behind it, where the family kept an herb garden and grew various flowers to grace their tables during holidays.

The grandfather was harvesting rosemary when the two Toms sauntered up to him, Alonzo immediately sticking his nose into the basket for a sniff.

"Here now, you young imp. Out of there, that's not catnip, you silly boy." The old man had a gravelly voice but his smile and tone were kindly and full of boyish charm as he swatted Alonzo away from his prize. "I'll go fetch Lucy for you. I know how she spoils all the strays when she visits."

Slowly he rose on tottering legs and shuffled his way back into the pub. Munkustrap twitched, as though he wanted to go with him, to make sure he didn't stumble and hurt himself, but restrained his protective instincts just barely.

"His name is Arthur," Alonzo said "and he's old enough to remember when Gus was a kitten."

Munkustrap's black ears stood straight up in surprise. "Holy Bast. I didn't know humans lived that long."

Alonzo nodded "They do if they take care of themselves." his expression turned sympathetic. "He has the same problems though. His memory comes and goes and his paws shake."

"At least he has his family." Munkustrap whispered, a soft expression on his face. "Just as Gus has our Tribe." 

"Figure he'll be chosen this year?" Alonzo's ears fell flat along his skull at the thought of everyone's favorite elder leaving for the Heavyside Layer.

The silver tabby looked down as a ladybug ran across his paws. "More than likely." He frowned suddenly. "He deserves a new life, he should have gone last year, but of course Mother couldn't wait." He snorted diversely "Selfish as always." The Jellicle prince realized his best friend was staring at him in surprise and quickly looked away, embarrassed by his outburst. "Sorry."

Alonzo drapped a paw across his shoulders and purred while licking his face. After a moment or two he stopped and stepped back.

Quietly he said "You've been holding that in for nearly a year. For Everlasting's sake Munk, you can talk to me when something is bothering you. Don't bottle it all up like that, I may tease you but I certainly won't judge."

Before Munkustrap could voice his appreciation, Lucy made her appearance, camera and all.

"Oh! A silver tabby, how beautiful. Monochrome, your friend is gorgeous." She gushed and began snapping pictures immediately.

"Monochrome?" Munkustrap tilted his head and the willowy blonde woman gave a small squeal of glee. The Jellicles suddenly had a clear idea of what Etcetera would be like as a human, only not as loud.

"Basically it means black and white. Rare is the human who names me for anything besides my fur." He rolled his ice blue eyes.

"I bet you two are hungry." Lucy skipped back to the Pub's kitchen "Be right back, you precious angels."

"You were being kind when you said she's just a 'tad' peculiar." Munk gave his companion a look, causing him to snicker.

"I don't dare to hazzard a guess at what she'll name you, so ether sorry or congratulations in advance." Alonzo shrugged with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that would have done Mungojerrie proud.

"At least we'll be the only ones to know." Munk reasoned.

"Oh no, my dearest friend. I'm certainly going to tell the whole tribe if it's a particularly bad one." His second in command stuck his tongue out at him.

"" 'Dearest friend' he calls me!" Munkustrap grumbled "Remind me why I love you."

"Here we are my darlings." Lucy announced as she returned with a big plate of something that smelt delicious.

"Toad-In-The-Hole! Wow, she must really like you Munk." Alonzo purred loudly and licked his lips, practically shivering with anticipation.

"I don't particularly care for toads." Munkustrap tried to hid his disappointment "Fun to hunt but a little slimy to eat."

"Not actually toads, you silly git." Alonzo laughed "Look. It's sausage wrapped in Yorkshire pudding batter and onion gravy. My sons all but inhaled it when I used to bring them here. Tumblebrutus would forget his manners completely and Pouncival had an onion behind his ear when they got done."

He smiled at the memory, his kittens were growing up so fast. Already Pouncival was courting Bombalurina, the brave scamp, and Tumblebrutus was actively pestering their 'Uncle Munk' to teach him the ways of being a protector.

"Why call it toad when it isnt?" Munkustrap was confused.

"Who knows why humans do anything. Now tuck in before I finish it on you." Alonzo insisted.

Lucy actually layed down to begin taking pictures again. The two Toms shared an amused look but didn't stop eating. The young human was never still, she repositioned herself at least fourteen times and eventually recruited two of her little cousins to play with the Jellicles to get some action shots.

"Alright Willie, Sam, what should we call this new friend of ours?" Lucy smiled, finally putting away her digital camera, only to bring out an old fashioned film one.

"Rajah!" The little girl Wilma, aka Willie, suggested. Aladdin was her favorite movie and it was a bit of a family joke that she looked like Merida from Brave but wanted to be Jasmine.

"Rajah is a red tiger." Her twin Samuel, aka Sam, protested. Munkustrap was mildly surprised that Alonzo was curled up on the gentle boy's lap, eyes closed in contentment as he was stroked.

"Rajah means Prince." Lucy said, to defuse a potential argument before it could start. 

"Why doesn't he have tags?" Willie wondered as she reached over and scratched him under his chin. Munk purred to encourage her to keep it up.

"He's probably chipped." Lucy shrugged.

Alonzo opened his eyes, a questioning expression on his features. Munkustrap gave a subtle shake of his head to indicate no, this theory was incorrect.

"How about Champion." Lucy brightened up.

"What for?" Sam scrunched up his freckled nose in confusion.

"Fredrick Walter Champion was a forester who worked in India and East Africa and became famous in the nineteen-twenties as one of the world's first wildlife photographers. His favorite subject was tigers." She explained.

"That works double." Alonzo smiled, as he left the boy's lap and bunted his head to Munkustrap's. "Because you're the Tribe's champion."

"Not bad." Munkustrap purred "I like it. Though I'm starting to see what you meant about humans obsession with our appearances. What are the odds the last name I receive today won't have anything to do with my stripes?"

"Not likely." Alonzo grumbled, irritated at the shallow habits of the lesser species. At least they were putting some thought into it.

*** *** ***

"Think your pet would mind if I spent the night at your place, when we're done today?" Alonzo asked as they waited for the light to change. Several humans were very amused as they crossed the intersection with them.

"Look at this will you? Smart pair, ain't they." Chuckled a teenage boy.

"Out for an evening stroll, precious little dears." Grinned an elderly lady.

Not paying the people any mind, Munkustrap answered his friend's question "Richard won't mind at all. I've had guests over before, mostly Demeter and Tugger, occasionally Skimbleshanks."

"Skimble?" Alonzo raised an eyebrow and jumped up onto a brick wall to nimbly walk along the top, avoiding the traffic on the sidewalk.

"Yes. He's starting to feel it in his joints, when the weather gets damp. My place is a nice brake spot on his way to visit the Junkyard and his sister Jennyanydots." Munkustrap explained as he trotted behind him.

They jumped down into the parking lot of an Indonesian restaurant and Alonzo paused, looking thoughtful. "Seems odd, thinking of Skimble starting to slow down." He said quietly "He's always been so full of life, never holding still unless caught napping." he laughed a little "And even then he twitches as he dreams."

"It's no wonder he never took a mate." Munkustrap nodded "I doubt there's a Queen or a Tom alive who could keep up with him."

Alonzo blinked at him and laughed loudly.

"What? What'd I say?" The silver tabby cocked his head, completely puzzled.

"You honestly don't know do you." The patched Tom giggled "Oh Munk, never change."

Pinning back both his ears the Jellicle prince growled mildly "Out with it. What'd I say that's so funny?"

"Skimbleshanks has at least one, if not two or three, playmates at every stop along the Midnight Mail's route!" With that Alonzo rolled over, completely loosing himself to his mirth.

"Skimble? Seriously?" Munkustrap gawked, completely gobsmacked. He adored the older Tom and for some reason never considered the ginger tabby might have a prolific love life.

"Think about it." Alonzo panted, finally getting a hold of himself. "He's a handsome old duffer, charming, energetic, with lots of interesting stories about his adventures on the trains, and a heart of gold." He shrugged with a devilish smirk "Not an easy recipe to resist, wouldn't you say?" 

"But how do you know this?" Munkustrap gave him a skeptical squint "He never talks about such things."

"He doesn't have to, his lovers are always eager to sing his praises." The Jellicle second in command continued, relishing the saucy gossip. "He's a real old fashioned romantic. Thoughtful gifts, proper manners, affectionate, and as you pointed out, he never cheapens it by bragging." He tilted his head pointedly "That's why he doesn't think very much of Tugger. He disapproves of the showing off."

"Thank Heavyside for that distinction. Because from the sounds of it he could otherwise give my little brother a run for his money." Munkustrap muttered, praying Alonzo didn't notice his blush through his silver fur. 

"Imagine if Tugger knew!" Alonzo's face erupted in a radiant grin.

"He'd deflate like a popped balloon." Munkustrap laughed so hard tears rolled down his face. "This may come in handy later, who knows?"

A petite Indonesian woman stuck her head out the front door and tutted at them, shaking her finger "Adhira, take your friend out back. I'm not feeding you out here, you'll get trampled by my patrons." She made a shooing motion and went back inside.

"She'll meet us out back. Come on." Alonzo batted Munk's shoulder and trotted around the corner swiftly.

"What does Adhira mean?" Munkustrap asked, he assumed it had been the language of the woman's ancestry.

"It means 'Restless' in Sanskrit Hindu. Pallavi named me that because she's friends with many other business owners all across London and she's seen me all over the city." Alonzo sat up straight and wrapped his tail around his paws prettily.

Munkustrap gave him a teasing look. "You're really smitten with this one! Why do I get the feeling, if this place was closer to the Junkyard, you'd throw out your personal 'no pets' rule?"

"Oh stick it in your ear." Alonzo muttered and Munk could've sworn his friend was blushing. "She reminds me of Cassandra is all."

"You always did like elegant, take-charge types." The silver tabby snickered.

Alonzo gave him a withering look "I blame you for that. My taste in friends matches my taste in mates."

Pallavi arrived with a bowl, held in her hands with a towel to protect them from the heat. The scent was so strong the two cats felt their mouths watering immediately, even before the dish was set between them. 

The elderly lady knelt with no problem and patted them both without futher introduction. For once, Munkustrap didn't recent the familiarity, as Jellicles normally did. Alonzo was right, there was simply something irresistibly charming about her.

"I had my nephew prepare a mild batch of chicken Tikka for some schoolmates of my granddaughter. I saved some in case you stopped by today Adhira." She then turned to Munkustrap, who was purring loudly at the rich and multilayered flavor of the curry. "No tags on your friend's collar? Ah. I will have to make do then."

She stood, and unfolded a plastic chair from where it had been leaning against the alley wall. Once she was comfortably settled she rested her elbows on the arm rests and steepled her fingers in front of her serene face.

"She'll give it some thought first. How do you like the curry?" Alonzo had a bit of rice stuck in his whiskers.

Munkustrap licked his friend's face clean then returned to his side of the bowl. "It's good but very...bold. she said this is a mild batch?"

The patched Tom nodded. "Trust me, you do not want full strength. Her nephew once fed me and I was sick as a Pollicle for three days." He smiled maliciously "Though Pallavi told me she made him regret it."

"I don't doubt it." Munkustrap murmured. Then, feeling bold himself, he leapt into the old woman's lap. Pallavi smiled, and a glimmer of her girlhood beauty shown through.

As she began stroking him; Alonzo couldn't figure out what exactly he was jealous of, Munkustrap purring for someone else or the fact that he had never dared to sit in Pallavi's lap himself. "Shameless flirt." He pouted, which of them he was talking to, he wasn't sure of that ether.

The silver tabby's bright green eyes slowly opened, his purr never ceasing. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to cuddle when you sleep over tonight."

"You are so solid and lean, like a warrior." Pallavi praised him as she massaged him between his shoulders. "I shall call you Bala. It means strength." 

"Well there you go Munk." Alonzo put his paws up on Pallavi's knee, determined to get some attention from her. "A name that has nothing to do with your stripes." and got his scratch at last. After a few comfortable moments, the patched Tom had his fill. "We'd better be going if we want to get back to your flat before too late."

Heaving a sign, the Jellicle prince arched his back for a blood rousing stretch, turned to give Pallavi an affectionate headbutt and leapt down to prance after his friend.

"I feel so relaxed." He purred.

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me." Alonzo nudged him as they leisurely walked back to the wall.

"I dare say, I won't be needing the other five days." He side eyed the other Tom and dodged the cuff aimed at his head. "I'm kidding!" He chuckled.

"Sure you are!" Alonzo hissed, then sighed, pointedly refusing to look at his friend.

"Alonzo? Hey." Munkustrap nuzzled his shoulder. Nothing. He batted his friend's face, nipped his ear, even attempting to tackle him, but the patched Tom would just dodge his efforts and occasionally growl in irritation. "Alonzo please. I really was joking. I..."

"You promised!" He blurted, suddenly facing the silver tabby with tears brimming in his ice blue eyes. "You have no idea. None at all it seems." He looked away, his shoulders shaking with restrained emotion.

"I'm sorry! Everlasting Cat, I swear I didn't mean it Alonzo." Munkustrap whispered and licked away his best friend's tears. "All five remaining days, I swear to you, my undivided attention and going no where near the Junkyard."

Alonzo was, and always had been, the type to wear his emotions for all the world to see. Some called him a drama queen, others knew he was simply too honest for his own good. If given enough time, he could always rain himself in before things got ridiculous.

"You really mean it?" He whispered, looking Munkustrap straight in the eye "All five, your oath of honor? Just like today."

Pressing their foreheads together Munkustrap repeated his promise. "I swear to you, on both my Ineffable Name and my love for the Tribe. Especially my love for Demeter, Jemima, Tugger and you." He purred.

As Alonzo relaxed once more, melting into the embrace of his dearest friend, in the shadows of the nearby office building a siamese Queen grinned like a predator.

Five days, the two most skilled and experienced Jellicle Protectors away from their territory, for five whole days! She swiftly ran off into the heart of London's foulest back ways. Just wait until the Boss heard this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh!  
> Let's face it, the odds of Macavity not finding out, that the two of them were going to be off duty for so long, were nil.  
> It's going to take him a little while to decide how best to take advantage of this opportunity, so our boys have a little while longer to chill before the you-know-what hits the fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Alonzo and Cassandra's sons, in my head cannon, are Tumblebrutus and Pouncival.  
> When I'm done with this one, it'll be the longest fic I've ever written let alone the longest for this fandom.   
> I haven't abandoned my other story currently in progress, I'm just writing two at once. That way, if I get writer's block on one, I can just switch to the other and keep going lol.


End file.
